


Girls Just Wanna

by jrayoh23



Series: Harry Potter and the Sexual Awakening [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Engagement Party, F/F, Femslash, M/M, Slash, scheming Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrayoh23/pseuds/jrayoh23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place two months after Harry and Draco get together (all the book stuff). They are throwing an engagement party for Neville and Blaise, but Draco is still in "I want Harry all to myself" mode, so when Ginny interrupts Draco littering kisses all over his new boyfriend, he convinces Ginny to go flirt with Pansy. After all, Ginny did say Pansy had a nice arse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Just Wanna

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you goes out to protectnevillelongbottom (Leah) for suggesting I write a little Ginsy and then being amazing enough to edit it again!!!

**_Location: 12 Grimmauld Place  
Mid-day, Two Hours Before the Party  
Two Months After Harry’s Book_**

“Wake up, you lazy git,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear. The blonde man was curled up at the edge of the couch, taking a nap. Harry thought he quite looked like a cat napping in the sunlight.

“Mm, Harry c’mere,” Draco mumbled.

“Yes? What is it?” Harry answered, placing a soft kiss on Draco’s forehead.

“Come closer,” Draco mumbled again, this time extending his arms out. The blonde reached forward, eyes still shut, feeling around for Harry’s body.

“Draco,” Harry hummed as the blonde’s outstretched hands found Harry’s arms and tugged at them, attempting to pull him down. “Draco, we need to get dressed. Everyone will be here soon enough.”

“But I _hate_ everyone and I _love_ you.” Draco sat up finally and pouted, his plump bottom lip poking itself out. Draco knew that it turned Harry on whenever he pouted, so he used it now because, if he was being honest, he had been awoken from a very naughty dream in which he and Harry had been naked. And he would very much like to continue that dream now.

Harry stood in front of the couch and dragged his gaze from Draco’s tauntingly tempting lips to the blonde’s torso, then to his groin which was sporting a quite visible hard-on. Calculating the amount of time the pair needed to get dressed and the time of the first arrival, Harry mathed out that they maybe had ten minutes to spare.

Standing up, Draco ran a hand down his own torso, yet another thing he knew turned Harry on, and settled it on the bulge in his pants. The blonde gripped his erection and, in a breathy voice, begged, “Harry, take me upstairs and _fuck_ me.” Dirty talk was definitely on the list of things that turned Harry on. A list that Draco had been mentally compiling over the last two months. He was quite sure he was an expert at it now.

Hungrily, Harry eyed Draco up and down. He felt a pang of happiness hit him in the gut as he stared at the beautiful man in front of him, completely unguarded as he had always wanted to see him. Draco wore only silky pajama bottoms around the house, which Harry quite liked, especially since the blonde was so damn fit and had that nice v-shape to his torso. “ _Fuck_ , Draco. You know I can't resist you when you're like this.”

“Then _don't_ ,” Draco said, closing the gap between him and Harry. The latter sighed heavily, but did not move to stop what was inevitable. The blonde’s hands worked their way up and under Harry’s white cotton t-shirt to massage the Gryffindor's bulging abdomen.

Within seconds, Draco had his mouth pressed against Harry’s, taking him into a deep kiss. Breathing ragged, the pair pushed their way over to the couch and laid down, the bedroom forgotten in favor of taking care of the now matching erection Harry had pushed against Draco’s hip.

Draco peppered kisses along Harry’s jaw while he worked at taking the Gryffindor’s bottoms off. Harry broke the kiss for a moment to remove his shirt and Draco’s silky pajama bottoms. And then Harry aggressively captured Draco’s lips in another kiss.

Naked and grinding against each other, Draco began to moan softly into Harry’s ear. That only served to make Harry grind faster, his cock now slippery with pre-cum. Breaking the kiss once again, Harry tilted his head back and let out a guttural moan that sounded something like Draco’s name, but was too muffled to be properly heard.

“Are you going to fuck me or not, _Potter_?” Draco whispered into Harry’s neck as he nipped and kissed the area under Harry’s ear. At the use of his surname, Harry bucked his hips and raked his hands down Draco’s torso, leaving light scratch marks.

“Flip over, now,” Harry growled and Draco moaned in pleasure, quite liking it when Harry took charge. Obediently, he flipped over and pushed his arse backward into Harry.

Harry lubed up his fingers and, one at a time, pushed them inside of Draco, spreading the blonde’s hole. With each finger, Draco moaned and felt his cock throbbing with want. He started to stroke himself, enjoying the dual pleasure of Harry’s fingers inside of him and his own hand working itself up and down the length of his cock.

Finally, Draco begged, “Potter, fuck me now. I’m gonna cum.” Harry obliged, pushing the tip of his cock against Draco’s arse and playing at the entrance because he knew it drove Draco wild. And it did, so much so that Draco pushed himself backward on Harry’s cock.

Harry moaned out a, “Dammit, Draco. You're so fucking sexy,” before pushing himself all the way inside of the blonde man beneath him. Draco tightened himself around Harry and took in long, deep breaths, chest heaving up and down.

Slowly at first, Harry thrust his hips into Draco, but soon enough he couldn't handle the slow, teasing pace anymore. Draco was arching his back and stroking his cock, moaning. At that sight, Harry let himself push in harder and faster. Harder and faster. Grabbing onto Draco’s hips for support, Harry tilted his head back and came. Draco wasn't far behind, cumming all over the couch.

Sighing with satisfaction, Harry removed himself and cast a quick cleaning charm on the both of them, adjusting themselves into a nice cuddling position. “Fuck, Draco. How will I ever get things done with you always being so damn sexy all the time?”

“Mmmm, dunno,” Draco hummed contentedly as he nested his head into the crook of Harry’s neck. The blonde was draped over Harry like a throw blanket. He dragged his index finger across Harry’s chest which elicited a soft ‘mmmm’ sound from the Gryffindor, whose eyes were now closed.

“We really do have to get dressed,” Harry said without opening his eyes, enjoying every moment of Draco tracing circles on his chest and nuzzling his head against Harry’s neck.

“Yes, you really do,” a voice come from the fireplace. Harry and Draco jumped up from the couch and each pulled a throw pillow over their exposed groins. It was Hermione poking her head in. Her usually bushy brown hair was tamed and in a nice up-do and she was wearing a floral sun dress that Draco thought suited her nicely.

“Bloody hell, ‘Mione,” Harry said as a greeting.

“Get dressed. Ron and I are about to come through and I am sure he would rather see you two with clothes on, yeah?”

“Right,” Draco agreed and dashed upstairs, Harry in tow.

                                                                                     ***

Once dressed, Harry in a muggle t-shirt that read: The Ramones and muggle jeans that were ripped at the knee and Draco in his typical gray trousers and black button up looking posh as ever, the pair walked down the stairs hand in hand.

From the bottom of the stairs, Harry could hear Hermione in the kitchen ordering Ron about. He smiled and looked over at Draco whose smiled matched his own. “Quite the pair, eh?”

“Who us, or your beloved red-head and his bookworm?” Draco joked.

“Both, actually now you mention it,” Harry said and pulled Draco into an embrace before littering kisses all across the blonde’s scrunched up face.

“Harry,” Hermione yelled.

“Coming,” Harry replied and dragged Draco in behind him, unwilling to release the blonde’s hand.

“Time to set up for the party,” Hermione hummed excitedly.

A few weeks ago, Harry had promised to host the engagement party for Neville and Blaise. So the foursome set to decorating Grimmauld Place. Harry and Draco were in charge of decorating the living room with an obscene amount of green, silver, gold, and red streamers and balloons, intentionally making it look like a Christmas party. It’s not their fault that Neville and Blaise’s house colors were the same as old St. Nick’s.

With the living room taken care of, Hermione focused on the buffet style food table in the kitchen. She arranged an assortment of finger foods, from bite-sized sandwiches to meatballs with toothpicks sticking out from the tops.

Ron was charged with setting up the alcohol table as well as the gifts table. The redhead decided to put them side-by-side, as he reckoned everyone would want a drink straight away. Since Hermione said everyone would drop their gifts off first, this seemed the quickest way.

It took them about an hour to get the place set up and by then, guests were starting to arrive through the floo. First Ginny, dressed in a loose-fitting white cotton sundress, and George, wearing black jeans and a green t-shirt, flooed in. Draco felt a bit uncomfortable at first, seeing as both Weasley's had kissed his boyfriend. George had also been Harry’s first, which would always intimate Draco, although he would never admit that out loud.

Once the Weasleys had settled in and placed their presents on the gift table, the floo lit up again, revealing Pansy in a tight red cocktail dress that accentuated her best features; legs and arse. She smiled softly at Draco as she came through and that's when Draco noticed that Ginny seemed to have lost all control of her jaw, as it was now hanging open while she watched Pansy strut over to the gifts table.

Luna popped through, then Dean and Seamus. All three looked a bit tipsy already with rosy cheeks and large smiles planted from ear to ear. After they arrived, Draco and Harry stopped keeping track of the floo each time it roared.

Finally, fashionably late as Draco had expected and even bet Harry, Neville and Blaise popped through the floo. Both were sharply dressed in dark trousers and button-ups; Neville in Slytherin green with a silver tie, and Blaise in Gryffindor red with a gold tie.

                                                                                       ***

The party was in full swing about an hour later. Everyone was thoroughly tipsy and Hermione had already made a speech about how adorable the husbands-to-be were matching the party colors like that. Draco and Harry had found a nice corner of the living room where they could lean against one another and lay innocent kisses on each other's lips without the entire party watching them in awe.

“Mmm, nice party,” Draco hummed into Harry’s mouth as he placed a delicate kiss on the Gryffindor’s lips.

“Mmmmff, yes. Everyone is wasted and the meatballs on a stick seem to be a big hit,” Harry observed as Draco shifted from Harry’s lips to the his neck. The sensation surged its way through Harry’s body, awakening his cock.

“Hellllo, boys,” Ginny slurred as she approached what was about to be a naughty scene. Her face was almost as red as her hair, which was messily thrown into a bun at the top of her head. Draco decided that somehow, even though it looked like Ginny had put no effort into her outfit she had this natural beauty about her that made her actually quite stunning.

“Hey, Gin. How are you enjoying the party?” Harry asked, cordial as ever. Draco huffed, annoyed that Harry had pushed off the wall and was no longer letting Draco nuzzle at his neck.

“Wonderful meatballs, truly. Also, the Firewhiskey’s not bad,” Ginny laughed and scrunched up her nose, which Draco had to admit was sort of endearing in a way if you liked that sort of thing.

“Indeed,” Draco entered the conversation with a devilish gleam in his eye, mentally creating a plan to get Ginny to walk away so he could continue to seduce his boyfriend. “So, Ginny I saw you admiring Pansy’s dress earlier. Would you like me to ask her where she bought it?” Draco asked coyly, knowing Ginny wasn't admiring the dress so much as the body wearing it.

“I, uh, she…” Ginny blushed and sipped her drink, “She looks very nice.”

“Just nice?” Draco baited her, “Seem to remember your jaw sort of dropping as she entered?”

“Draco, don't,” Harry started and gave Ginny an apologetic look.

“No, he’s right. I think she’s fit, so what?” Ginny blurted out, all her bashfulness forgotten.

“Go flirt with her then,” Draco said.

“Is she even into women?” Harry asked, turning to his boyfriend curious.

“Mmm, yes. She’s into a little bit of everything,” Draco answered, happy that his plan to get Harry alone again seemed to be working. Ginny had turned her head and was watching Pansy laugh at something Neville had said.

“Fuck it. I'm going in,” Ginny declared and gulped back the last bit of her Firewhiskey before walking over to Pansy, which left Draco to resume his previous actions littering all manner of kisses along Harry's jaw and neck. 

                                                                                ***  
Pansy stood with Neville and Blaise. The three of them were laughing and Ginny felt her stomach lurch. Most of the liquid confidence she downed seemingly disappeared on her walk across the living room.

“Hey, Nev. Hey, Blaise. Congrats on the engagement,” Ginny used as an opener. She smiled brightly at them.

“Hey, Gin. Thank you,” Neville spoke first, leaning in for a hug.

“Yes, thank you,” Blaise agreed and hugged her, too.

“How’s Quidditch? Training going well?” Neville asked.

“Yes, the team’s strong this year. Coach thinks we have a shot at the cup,” Ginny answered.

“Wonderful to hear,” Neville answered and turned to face Blaise. The men seemed to forget they were in a crowded room because the look in their eyes was hungry. Not unlike the pair of boys Ginny had just walked away from.

“Set a date yet?” Ginny asked, because she was sure it would get Neville and Blaise talking excitedly giving her time to look at Pansy in that damn red dress. Merlin, Ginny thought as she dragged her eyes up from Pansy’s body, starting at her calves and working up her perfectly sculpted thighs, lingering on the plump half-circles of her arse, up the arch of her back, then to her face, finally settling on her mouth.

“…so yeah probably a winter wedding,” Neville finished with an agreeing nod from his fiancé. Ginny pulled her eyes from Pansy to look at Neville, who was now smiling at his fiancé, completely unaware that Ginny hadn’t heard one word he had said.

“Winter. Yeah, that would be beautiful,” Pansy said and Ginny watched the woman’s lips as she spoke.

“Mmm, yes,” Ginny agreed, but whether it was to the wedding plans or to Pansy’s supple lips, she had no idea.

“So, Pans, do you and Ginny even really know each other?” Blaise asked, eyeing Ginny knowingly before turning his attention to Pansy who was sipping daintily at her drink. “You both will be in the wedding party, so you should probably get to know each other better…” Blaise said and then turned to Ginny and winked. “Pansy is my best woman, so she will be planning lots of the events leading up to the day.”

“Right, and Gin you're my best woman. It does make sense you two should probably talk,” Neville said finally catching up to what Blaise had been implying. “Let’s leave them to it, yeah? We haven't bothered Harry and Draco yet, let’s?” Neville said to his fiancé and then grabbed the man’s hand, dragging him away from Ginny and Pansy.

“Uh,” Ginny started.

“So, I have a nice arse then?” Pansy said raising an perfectly arched eyebrow at Ginny, who was sure she was blushing again.

“Sorry?” Ginny asked.

“In Harry’s book? You said you noticed my nice arse.”

“Right, yeah. Suppose I did say that, yeah.”

“And does it still meet your standards?” Pansy said making a half-turn, so her arse was more visible.

“Mmm,” Ginny coughed to clear her throat because Merlin was Pansy being sexy. “Yes, um, yes. Looks at if it still meets my standards.”

“Good to know,” Pansy smirked, clearly enjoying Ginny’s bashfulness.

Momentarily forgetting her embarrassment, Ginny postured herself and decided to pretend this was just some girl at the pub that she wanted to take home, so she could lay on the charm that had made so many girls putty in her hands before. “However, I'd have to get a much better look to be one hundred percent sure.”

Laughing, Pansy replied, “Oh, well if it's for _accuracy_ ,” and then spun around fully, so her backside was facing Ginny.

Ginny licked her lips and took in a deep breath, “Yes, still quite the arse. Top marks, if you ask me.” Pansy turned back around to face Ginny and there was a visible pinkness to the woman’s cheeks, which gave Ginny the confidence to keep flirting. “And of course, the dress is nice, too.”

“Thank you, though it is a bit short. Don't you think?” Pansy said, adjusting the dress by pulling it down a bit to cover more of her legs, but also causing the already plunging v-neckline to reveal even more cleavage.

Distracted by the new bit of semi-exposed flesh, Ginny mumbled, “’S not too short. I don't think.” She desperately tried to pull her gaze from Pansy’s chest back up to the woman's eyes.

“Well, I’ll have to take your word for it,” Pansy smiled, pulling her drink up to her mouth and pausing, eyes fixed on Ginny. She winked and then finished the motion, sipping down the rest of her drink. “So, we’re the best women then?”

Still distracted by Pansy’s overall behavior between the arse, the dress, and now the winking, Ginny wasn't sure what the woman had meant. She asked, “Sorry?”

Turning to walk toward the drinks table, Pansy looked over her shoulder and nodded for Ginny to follow her. The she said, “The wedding? Your Nev’s best woman and I'm Blaise’s.”

Arriving at the drinks table, Pansy poured two martinis and handed one of them to Ginny. Briefly, their hands touched in the process and Ginny’s face went red again, “Right, of course.”

“We’ll probably need to spend some time together,” Pansy said in an almost whisper, while she slowly dragged her index finger around the rim of the glass. After making a few rotations, Pansy brought her finger up to her mouth and licked the alcohol from the tip instead of drying it with a napkin.

Bleeding Merlin’s ghost, Ginny thought, this woman is trying to kill me, she is, with all this finger licking nonsense. In a matter of moments, any bit of Ginny that had thought she was smooth with the ladies was now gone and replaced by a mumbling, blushing mess of a woman. So instead of a witty retort or a suggestive innuendo about spending time together, Ginny said, “Mmm, yup, yup. Probably. Yes.”

Pansy smiled at Ginny and motioned for the flustered red-head to follow her out of the living room and down the hallway, away from the now prying eyes of her best mates, Draco and Blaise. “It's a shame we never really talked much before.”

Ginny gulped down a sip of her drink, really feeling the alcohol now, and said, “I'm always in training, so not much chance to get out.”

“I suppose not. Quidditch is a demanding sport. Lots of exercising involved. Lots of stamina needed, I suspect?”

“Yes,” Ginny started, but paused to sip at her drink again because she wasn't sure how to proceed, but she was sure that alcohol would make it easier to keep proceeding. “It's a rough sport, but I love playing.”

“I love watching you play. I've actually been to all of your games, you know?”

Ginny’s face lit up with surprise, “What? Why?”

“Harpies are my favorite team. Plus, the chaser is very fit.”

Confused because Merlin knows, Pansy couldn't have meant her, Ginny responded with, “I, uh, I'm the chaser.”

“Yes,” Pansy said breathily, moving in closer so she could whisper in Ginny’s ear, “I know.” Pansy lingered in that position, with her body close to Ginny, but not touching her. The air felt thick between them, fully charged like the ground during a summer storm.

Ginny was aware of Pansy’s breathing changing from steady to a more deep pulling in of breath. She turned her head so she could look at Pansy’s face. When she turned her face, she saw Pansy’s eyes fixated on her. Pupils dilated.

Licking her lips, Ginny’s eyes darted to Pansy’s mouth. Then back up to her eyes. Her eyes that were now closed. Ginny’s eyes darted back to Pansy’s mouth and she watched Pansy breath out slowly, her lips in the perfect O-shape.

Just as Ginny was going to move in and gently press her lips to Pansy’s, they heard the bathroom door creaked open. Pansy slowly backed away and Ginny feared the moment had passed. Stepping from the bathroom was a slightly disheveled Hermione and Ron.

Hermione’s dress was still hiked up a bit and her hair which was in a nice up-do now fell in tendrils around her pink face. Ron was too busy trying to zipper his jeans to notice that his shirt was on backwards, or that Ginny and Pansy were standing in front of them.

“Hey, brother,” Ginny said. Ron perked his head up and Hermione turned quickly like she had been caught out of bed after hours at Hogwarts.

“Gin, uh, we just…we were, umm, ‘Mione? A bit of help?” Ron said, blushing and turning to his wife who still looked about as petrified as one could look.

“We were just making sure the bathroom was, uh, clean, yes,” Hermione said with some confidence.

“Right then, why’s your shirt on backwards, Ron?” Ginny asked and she heard Pansy giggling at her side.

“Bloody hell. Fine, if you must know, alcohol makes Hermione a bit naughty,” Ron said and was met with a small smack and a gasp from Hermione, “What? It's true,” Ron said to his wife who now looked appalled that anyone should think she was naughty person in any sense.

“Honestly, Ronald. You make it sound as if I'm to star in a porn or something. I just get a little more adventurous when I drink,” Hermione said bashfully, pulling at the hem of her dress so it was on straight. And at that admonition, Ron and Hermione made their way back into the living room, hand in hand.

“Where were we,” Pansy said as she moved to stand in front of Ginny. She adjusted herself so she was standing close again and Ginny could smell lilac. But this time Pansy positioned her face directly in front of Ginny’s and said, “Oh, yeah. Right. About. Here.” And with that last word, she moved in and pressed her lips on Ginny’s.

The sweet scent of lilac filled Ginny’s lungs as she took in a deep breath. She could taste the lingering alcohol on Pansy’s lips. She could hear the muffled sounds of the party going on in the other room. What she couldn't do, was move. Her body froze the second Pansy’s lips made contact.

Luckily for Ginny, Pansy’s body seemed to be functioning perfectly well because the woman wrapped her hands around Ginny’s waist and pulled her in a stumbling frenzy toward the bathroom. Their lips never parting.

Once inside, Pansy moved to shut and lock the door behind them. Then she pushed Ginny up against the sink. At that, Ginny’ body regained movement and she pulled her hands up from her sides to rest on Pansy’s hips. The sheer fabric of the dress felt like feathers beneath her fingers.

Pansy pulled away from Ginny’s lips long enough to smile, wink, and then relocate her mouth to Ginny’s exposed neck. With each slow kiss on her neck, Ginny felt herself getting wet with desire. This was a girlhood fantasy, snogging with Pansy Parkinson, and now it was becoming reality. Merlin, Ginny thought, I have never wanted someone this badly.

At that thought, Ginny pushed Pansy off of her and swivelled them around so that it was Pansy up against the sink counter. Caught off guard by the sudden movement, Pansy laughed, which made Ginny laugh as well.

They sat there, bodies pushed up on one another, not kissing for what felt like eternities. They only watched each other. Their eyes fixed on one another, unblinking. And Ginny could feel the softness of Pansy’s breasts on her own, slowly heaving up and down with each breath Pansy took.

Suddenly, Ginny was starkly aware of Pansy’s hands sliding down her thighs to reach the hem of Ginny’s sun dress. Pansy’s soft fingers brushed against Ginny’s inner thigh under the dress before sliding back up Ginny’s thighs. This time, hiking the dress up.

Never once did Pansy pull her eyes away from Ginny’s and that, Ginny decided, was the sexiest thing any woman has ever done. It was like Pansy was looking deep into her soul and it was turning Ginny on in the most primal way.

Pansy stopped hiking the dress up once she reached Ginny’s hips, where she rested her hands. She gripped tightly at Ginny’s pelvis and let her thumbs trace circles on the freckle-covered skin.

Quickly, Ginny moved in to kiss Pansy and caught her lips in a fevered motion, eliciting a moan from Pansy that sounded like ‘fuckyes.’. Tilting her head to the side, Ginny opened her mouth and pulled Pansy deeper into the kiss. She ran her tongue over Pansy’s and heard a soft moan in response.

Confident now, Ginny pushed Pansy up onto the sink counter, hiking up the hem of her dress. She unzipped the back of the dress to expose Pansy’s breasts, spread her legs, and then raked her hands up the woman’s thighs. She stopped at the apex of Pansy’s thighs and moved her hands to pull off Pansy’s thong. With a little bit of help, Ginny managed to pull down the thin strip of cloth and drop it to the floor next to them.

Ginny began to ghost kisses along Pansy’s body. Her neck. Her collarbone. Each breast. And as she let her lips taste the sweetness of Pansy’s skin, her hands massaged their way back up Pansy’s thighs. Slowly they worked their way up, and up, until their reached the slick, wet lips of Pansy’s vagina.

Pansy’s breath was ragged in response to Ginny’s index fingers running gently up and down the sides of her labia. Teasing. Taunting. Ginny slowly dragged a finger across Pansy’s clit. Again. Again. Again, Ginny lightly brushed across Pansy’s clit.

“Mmmm, so good,” Pansy moaned into Ginny’s mouth as Ginny captured her in a kiss again. Her finger still teasing circles around the clit. Now Ginny was the one whose went ragged. Hearing Pansy’s pleasure at her touch made Ginny so wet. She felt her clit aching, throbbing to be touched.

Still teasing, Ginny ran her finger over Pansy’s clit. Except this time she added a little more pressure to the touch and felt Pansy grind her hips forward into the touch. Then Ginny started rubbing small circles on Pansy’s clit with two fingers while her other hand pushed a finger inside.

Ginny rubbed Pansy’s clit faster and made bigger circles while simultaneously fingering her. Each time Ginny circles Pansy’s clit, the woman moaned. Louder. Louder. Louder. Until Ginny felt Pansy tighten around her finger in orgasm.

Breathing heavily, Pansy slid off of the sink counter, dress still half off with her breasts hanging out like a Grecian goddess, and pushed Ginny against the tile wall. “Your turn,” she said with half-lidded eyes and an impish smile across her face.

That’s when there was a knock at the door. Both Ginny and Pansy jumped and made to put their clothes on right. Pansy struggled with her zipper and Ginny’s hands were shaking, so she wasn't much help.

A muffled voice called through the door, “Oi, who's in there?” Then there was quiet, so Pansy and Ginny let out a sigh. But then the handle jiggled again, “Oi, come on then!”

Pansy shrugged at Ginny and then opened the door. On the other side was a very pleased looking Draco Malfoy. A smirk spread across his pale, angelic face and he said, “Oh, Harry had wondered where you two got off to. He will be so delighted that I have found you.”

Blushing, Ginny pushed past Draco without a word and Pansy followed her, leaving a now-laughing Draco in the bathroom doorway. Back in the living room, everyone still seemed drunk and like they were having a good time, so Ginny turned to Pansy and said, “Bedroom?”

Smiling, Pansy asked, “Harry won't mind?”

“There's like a million room in this house. I'm sure he won't mind us using one.” And with that, Ginny grabbed Pansy’s hand and directed her up the stairs and into the first room she could find. The room was decorated in a gothic style with a large bed in the center of the room. It had four posts and curtains around it like the beds at school.

Ginny didn't pay much mind to the rest of the room, as the bed was the part she was most focused on. It looked comfortable, soft black linen sheets covering the mattress and an abundant amount of pillows.

Before Ginny could speak, Pansy had locked the door, cast a Muffliato charm and undressed herself. She slinked over to the bed, back to Ginny. And all Ginny could do was take in the sharp lines of Pansy’s body; angular and toned, yet soft.

The arse on that woman, Ginny thought as she pulled her own dress up over her head. She walked over to Pansy, who stood by the bedside biting her lower lip. “Breathtaking,” she said in reference to Ginny’s pale breasts. She leaned down and started to kiss around Ginny’s nipple, softly. The she sucked and lightly bit at Ginny’s nipple. The motion sent a tingle straight down to Ginny’s wet vagina.

Pansy pushed Ginny backward, laying her down on the bed only half way, so her legs still hung over the side. Then Pansy knelt down, spread open Ginny’s legs, and picked up where she had left off. She raked her hands across Ginny’s pale freckle-covered thighs. She licked her lips and then pulled Ginny’s right leg up to her mouth and began kissing down from the ankle, to the knee, to the inner thigh, all the way up until Pansy was laid flat on her stomach, face between Ginny’s legs.

Ginny was moaning softly with each kiss Pansy planted on her thighs. When she felt Pansy flick her tongue out, just barely touching her clit, she let out a guttural moan and begged Pansy for more.

Slowly, Pansy flicked her tongue across Ginny’s clit. Each lingering lick made Ginny grind her hips forward. Pansy pushed her face in closer so she could suck at Ginny’s clit. This elicited a string of profanities and moans from Ginny as she arched her back.

Harder, Pansy pressed her tongue against Ginny. Harder, but still in slow circles. Ginny felt the orgasm building inside her. Building. She arched her back more, spread her legs further open, and held onto her knees. Pansy picked up the pace. Faster. Harder. She made circles with her tongue until Ginny’s breathing was a staccato combination of moans and expletives.

Completely satisfied, Ginny pulled Pansy into and embrace, littered kisses all over the woman's face and then flopped them back into the bed. The laid there, holding each other, until they fell asleep.

                                                                                  ***

**_Location: Still 12 Grimmauld Place  
Dawn, a few hours after the party ended  
Ginny and Pansy Cuddle_**

“Mmmm,” Ginny moaned as she stretched her body. As she awoke and opened her eyes she took in the scene around her. The gothic wallpaper, the tall bed posts, the naked woman draped across her body. And Ginny smiled to herself remembering how she ended up in bed with Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy stirred, rolled off of Ginny and sat bolt upright. They quick motion made her dizzy and she grabbed her head, “Oi, my head.”

“Good morning,” Ginny whispered as she propped herself up on her elbows.

Pansy turned to Ginny, “Mmm, yes. Any morning where I wake up next to a naked red-head is good.”

“Oh, just any red-head then?”

“No,” Pansy said, straddling Ginny, “I happen to prefer it be a specific…female red-head, named Ginevra Weasley.” Pansy leaned down and kissed Ginny hard on the lips.

As soon as Pansy’s lips touched Ginny’s, she felt Pansy begin to grind her hips against her own and Ginny was ready to go again, but of course there was a knock at the door.

“Oi, Gin? Pans? Want breakfast?” It was Harry’s voice coming through the door, “Can I come in?”

“Hold on,” Ginny shouted, and the women both grabbed for their dresses. They got dressed in a hurry and then Ginny shouted at the door, “Okay, you can come in.”

To Ginny’s surprise, Harry wasn't alone at the door. Draco stood in silky pajama bottoms with a very pleased smile on his face. “Mmm, enjoy the party, Pans?”

Pansy responded, “Obviously, Draco, dear.”

“Good, and you Ginny? Find everything to your liking?” Draco teased.

“Come on, Draco. It's too early for all your teasing,” Harry playful hip-checked Draco who gave him a mock shocked face before pulling the man into a kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Draco looked at Pansy and Ginny. “Fine. Too early. Need breakfast. Come on you, sexy little lovers. Let’s eat.”


End file.
